


Before and After

by only_more_love



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-18
Updated: 2008-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a kiss is just a kiss, and sometimes... Set during The Santa in the Slush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before and After

**Characters:** Booth, Brennan  
 **Timeline:** Set during  _The Santa in the Slush  
_ **Notes:** This is for Kerry, for reminding me what it's like to be transported by a story.

* * *

Insistent hands on his lapels tug him forward, hold him in place. (As if he would run. As if he could.)

_Line._

Scientist's mouth, but there is nothing cool or objective about the way it touches his.

_Partner. No._

Sunshine on his tongue, crisp, clean, and flooding him with warmth ( _Yes_ ) and lighting up the silent, dark parts of him that have been waiting – for her.

_Breath of my breath. Bone of my bone._

And suddenly nothing is the same: the universe shatters, splintering into fragments so small only her hands could piece them back together again. They live a lifetime in each other's arms until she pulls away, taking his breath (and more) with her. He blinks.  _What the…_

She's smiling.

Sound rushes back with a pop of air. His lips move, but he doesn't know why. Someone's talking, but he can't understand what's being said. All he hears is his body screaming for her.

_Yes._

He hadn't known, not really: now he does. There was before, and now there is after.

_Yes._

He'll wait.

**_The End_ **

* * *

**Author's Note:**  I'm not sure where this came from. It's kind of... impressionistic.


End file.
